


Don't Be Stupid

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Kyo tells Tohru not to be stupid. KxT fluff. Drabble. Manga based. Please read and review! Complete.





	Don't Be Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> A little kyo and tohru fluff. Drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, the anime would go on longer and there would be a second season. But I don't - cries -
> 
> A/N: I found this on my laptop and decided to post it on Basically I think this drabble is pointless, but lets leave you to judge that, shall we?
> 
> Note: A very old work of mine that was posted in 2007 on fanfiction.net

"Hey look at that pretty girl."

"Ooo she's pretty!"

"She looks dumb though, but that'll be easier for us to get her date us!"

The two boys walk over to Tohru, who was sitting in the shade of an apple tree reading a book. The boys halt in their tracks as a very handsome young man with orange put his arm around Tohru and passionately kissed her. The boys quickly turned around and walked away.

' Omg mom! Kyo is kissing me!' Tohru whispered to her dead mother.

"Hey," said Kyo, gently holding Tohru's chin in his hands. "Don't look stupid all the time. Because if you do, something bad is going to happen to you one of these days."

Kyo smiled and laughed as Tohru put a serious look on her face. "You dope! Not like that! Just be yourself."


End file.
